Usuario:Trenkrom0803
border=1 align=right cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=250 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; }|Checkered=|Normal=background: }|}}; border: 1px #2F4F4F solid; border-collapse: collapse;" align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="darkblue" '' - valign="top" bgcolor="darkblue" align="center" height=23 colspan="2" Usuario - bgcolor="darkblue" align="center" colspan="2" 300px - valign="top" style="text-align: left;" }|Checkered=bgcolor="darkblue"|Normal=|}} Estado del Usuario bgcolor="darkblue" Editando paginas/Vivo - valign="top" style="text align: left;" }|Checkered=bgcolor="darkblue"|Normal=|}} Nombre en My Lego Network bgcolor="darkblue" legofan0803 - valign="top" style="text align: left;" }|Checkered=bgcolor=" }"|Normal=|}} Estado en esta wiki bgcolor="darkblue" Administrador - valign="top" style="text align: left;" }|Checkered=bgcolor=" }"|Normal=|}} Localización bgcolor="darkblue" En mi casa (lol) - valign="top" style="text align: left;" }|Checkered=bgcolor=" }"|Normal=|}} Género bgcolor="darkblue" Masculino - valign="top" style="text align: left;" }|Checkered=bgcolor="black"|Normal=|}} Producto Favorito bgcolor="darkblue" Makuta Icarax } Usted se encuentra en el final de su viaje ... el final de todos los viajes, Toa. Y mi nombre es Tren Krom. -Tren krom a Lewa en Reino de Sombras. ¡Hola! soy trenkrom0803, un usuario de la actual bionicle wiki, ADMINISRADOR :D y fanático de toda la vida de lego. Inicio thumb|onepu, mi primer bionicle A mi corta edad, fui a la cadena de comida Mcdonalds y uno de los juguetes que venian con mi pedido fue un pequeño set de lego (creo que fue onepu). Después de eso regresé dos veces al mismo lugar solo para conseguir algunos sets más. Después de eso, comencé a coleccionar los sets. Año con año conseguía cada vez más sets. Perdida de dinero Bueno, esto me sucedió hace...Desde que salieron los rahkshi, cuando tenía como 7 u 8 años. Como los bionicle normalmente eran vendidos en Wal-Mart a buen precio, fui con mi papa a comprar algunos legos. Entre ellos encontré varias pequeñas cajas con kraata. Cuando iba viendo cada caja, me di cuenta de que algún loco se había robado la kraata de todas las cajas. Lo malo es que me di cuenta de esto después de comprar una...lo bueno es que no costaban muy caras. Sería bueno que regresaran los sets que contenían las piezas coleccionables, y crearan nuevos (no sería mala idea que vendieran un set que contuviera municiones thornax ¿no lo creen?). Mi nombre de usuario Mi nombre dusuario en esta wiki es trenkrom0803 por honor a dos cosas: a mi cumpleaños y a una de las criaturas mas enigmaticas del universo de bionicle...Tren Krom. Tren krom (ademas de ser una peninsula) es una criatura incluso mas antigua que mata nui. Se encargaba del universo hasta que no fue necesitado, y fue llevado a una peninsula en el continente norte por los Grandes Seres. Esta criatura es demasiado poderosa (destruyó a carapar de un solo golpe) incluso se compara al poder de Mata nui. Elegí a esta criatura principalmente porque me gusto el nombre, pero también por los enigmas que guarda... Corta Historia Semanal Bueno...Cada semana me dedicare a poner alguna historia relacionada con bionicle que me sucedio. La semana pasada perdi la mascara de toa Gali(la primera). Me esforce por buscarla varios dias, incluso limpie mi cuarto(eso era algo imposible). Me habia rendido. A la semana siguiente mi primo vino a mi casa. El me pidio que le pasara una caja con legos. Dentro de esa caja se encontraba la mascara...Desperdicie mucho tiempo para que estuviera en una ridicula caja...Maldicion. Bueno, se que no he editado mucho esta seccion, pero es porque no ha pasado mucho nuevo, a excepcion del regreso de entertarado. Hoy fui al mall con mis amigos, a pasar y a perder el tiempo (P. D. ¡Ya no hay clases!). Al salir del cine, fui a comprar algun Bionicle. Aproveche y compre a Kopaka Nuva. Poco despues fui a otra tienda para ver a los que no compre (Lol estoy loco) cuando vi a gresh, el glatorian que tardo dos meses en llegar a la tienda y el glatorian que mas deseaba, ¡tenia 20% de descuento! lo malo es que no tenia mas dinero :( aun asi kopaka es un buen set. Moraleja de la historia: siempre lleva tu tarjeta de banco. Colección Hasta el momento tengo mas de 50 sets diferentes, varios desarmados. Ésta es mi colección de bionicles hasta ahora. 2001 Gali, (algunas piezas perdidas) kopaka, completo macku,(reparada con piezas diferentes) onepu, completo (dos, uno desarmado, los dos sin disco) 2002 Lehvak, completo Gahlok, completo Kohrak,(algunas piezas perdidas) 2003 Kurahk, completo (dos) Lerahk, completo (sin kraata) Guurahk,(algunas piezas perdidas) Turahk, completo Tahu Nuva, (desarmado) Onua Nuva, completo 2004 vakama, completo matau, (desarmado) onewa, completo Nuhrii, completo Vhisola, completo Tehutti, completo Rorzakh, completo (dos, uno desarmado) Krekka, completo 2005 Gaaki, completo Toa Hordika Vakama, completo Boggarak, completo Roodaka, completo Toa Iruini, completo keetongu, completo 2006 Balta, completo Reidak, completo Vezok, completo Thok, completo Toa Matoro, completo Irnakk (desarmado en reidak, vezok y thok) 2007 Kalmah, completo Carapar, completo Ehlek, completo Maxilos y Spinax, completo Jaller, completo Matoro , completo 2008 Tanma, completo Solek, completo (ultima adquicision) Radiak , completo Lewa Nuva, completo Kopaka, completo Toa Ignika, completo Icarax, completo Vultraz, & Sky Fighter completo Toa Onua, completo 2009 Strakk, completo Vorox, completo Gresh, completo (ultima adquicision) Otros Krana Nuva (contiene dos Kanohi Nuva y tres krana-kal al azar) Guia de Makuta al Universo Personajes favoritos Toa Mata/Toa nuva: Kopaka/Onua Matoran de Mata Nui: Onepu Turaga de Mata Nui/Toa Metru/Toa Hordika: Vakama Rahi: Cangrejo Ussal Bohrok: Lehvak Bohrok-Kal: Kohrak-Kal Rahkshi: Kurahk Matoran de Metru Nui: Nuhrii Vahki: Rorzakh Toa Mangai: Lhikan Toa Hagah/Rahaga: Gaaki Visorak: Boggarak Lideres visorak: Roodaka Piraka: Vezon Toa Inika/Mahri: Matoro Matoran de Voya Nui: Balta Barraki: Kalmah Matoran de Mahri Nui: Dekar Phantoka: Toa Ignika Makuta Phantoka: Icarax Av matoran: Tanma Matoran de sombras: Vultraz Toa Mistika: Onua Makuta Mistika: Krika Cazadores Oscuros: Krekka Orden de Mata Nui: Jerbraz Makuta (en general): Krika Glatorian: Strakk Agori: Metus Otros gustos thumb|left|Una de mis fotos favoritas del universo Bioncle Ademas de leer y contribuir en esta wiki, me gustan las peliculas e historia de star wars, pero no tanto como bionicle. De vez en cuando hago alguna animacion stop-motion. Tambien me gusta el te helado. Por cierto, el general grievous no debia morir. Mis contribuciones * creados Barraki: Arrastrandose desde las profundidades Guardian Espejo Oscuro vhisola Kurahk BIONICLE: Guía de Makuta al Universo Paginas en las que estoy trabajando Reino de Sombras Las Crónicas de Mutran El Reino Gadunka Lhikan Gaaki Gahlok-Kal Orkahm Frases Es mejor morir en un mundo de justicia, que vivir en un mundo de crueldad Lo malo de trabajar en equipo, es la incompetencia de algunos de sus integrantes Si me estas preguntando si te comportas mal, y conoces que la respuesta es si, ¿por que demonios me preguntas? ¿donde esta ahora tu amigo pescadito y sasha? Esta wiki es genial weeeeeee MNOG y MNOG2 Encontré al fin un lugar donde descargar MNOG y MNOG2 y que sí sirvan, aquí está el link MNOG Para descargar este juego, primero coloquen las letras que se observan y hagan click en descargar archivo. Esperen los cuarentaicinco segundos que se muestran (son para que se pueda iniciar la descarga pública) y hagan finalmente click en descarga normal. El archivo se descargará en zip. Para poder ingresar al juego, obviamente abran el archivo, hagan click en MNOG, después en matanui (o en walkthrough, si quieres saber de una forma más sencilla como pasar el juego). Después busquen el archivo autorun.exe y hagan click en el. Listo, hagan todo esto y podran juegarlo (no sé si este juego funcione con las computadoras Macintosh, pero lo dudo). MNOG2 Para descargar este juego, has click en Click here to start download..(creo que es demasiado obvio). Si ya descargaste MNOG, te recomiendo que lo coloques en la misma carpeta que este. Ya descargado el juego, abre el archivo, has click en hahli, y busca por launcher.exe. has click en este y listo. Por cirto, este juego también se traba, por lo que les recomiendo que cierren otras ventanas. (No sé si este juego funcione con las computadoras Macintosh, pero lo dudo). Aquí hay otro link para descargar otros juegos de bionicle.com. En mi computadora estos juegos no pudieron abrirse (refiriéndome a TODOS, excepto a MNOG y a stop the morbuzakh). http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=299267 El crédito de este último es para Gatanui, de bzpower.com (o sea que si no se pueden abrir es culpa de Gatanui ¡no yo!) Mis páginas favoritas * http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/legofan0803.aspx Mi página de mln. * http://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/Default.aspx La página ofical de bionicle. * http://www.youtube.com/user/trenkromstudios Mi pagina en youtube category:Usuarios Categoría:Usuario